


The Bridge

by Griffin Raynor (TheEbonHawk)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Friendship, Potential Romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/Griffin%20Raynor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Sif meet on the bridge. (Ficlet) (Complete)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bridge

Loki’s day had been full of surprises, from his being asked to join Thor’s old friends on a campaign to coming back from said campaign alive, but none so surprising as Sif’s reaction when he did return.

 

The plan had required a lying tongue and allowed for no mistakes, but of course there had been mistakes, and Sif knew it, for Loki returned to the Bifrost alone.

 

He feared the woman would kill him, suspecting him of treachery, or else beat him with her guilty rage at being unable to come due to injury.

 

Instead she ran to him until they reached each other in the middle of the bridge and stopped, and she glared up at him with her dark eyes.

 

“I will gather my strength and we will go rescue them,” she said. “Or bring back their bodies for proper ceremony. You will be under my direct command and will follow all of my orders without hesitation or deviation.”

 

It was easiest just to agree, so Loki nodded once. “Of course, Lady Sif.”

 

She glared at him with, if possible, a greater intensity. She glared for a full minute, and he was just about to say something clever when she reached up and kissed him briefly on the mouth.

  
“I’m glad you’re back, Loki.” Then she turned and walked away.


End file.
